Serie de Drabbles DoranboltMest
by RosarioFairyInu
Summary: Espero que les guste :) "Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"
1. Chapter 1

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

Hecho: Videojuego

No es que no me diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, solamente es que me gustaba desesperarla, sonreí por todos esos recuerdos, pero bueno quien no se quedaría enviciado con el _Assasin Creed_ aparte ya estaba en las partes más emocionantes del juego, además también sabía que ella me estaba fulminando con la mirada, decidí molestarla…

-Mmmm… - murmure suavemente para que me prestara atención- pequeña… porque no me traes algo de comer

Ella se paro furiosa, cogió su bolso y me lo lanzo, provocando que todo los que tenia dentro saliera por todas direcciones

-¡PORQUE NO LO HACES TÚ DORANBOLT!- _grito mientras ahora me tiraba los cojines del mueble-_ ¡PORQUE NO PODEMOS SER UNA PAREJA NORMAL Y SALIR A COMER!

Me sentí mal, siempre cuando venia la ignoraba o me olvidaba de que ella estaba.

-Y-yo.. lo siento- _respondí mientras miraba al piso con las cosas tiradas, dirigí mi mirada al bolso y vi que salía una cajita con una portada particular, sonreí-_ tu solo estas así porque no te dejo jugar – _respondí_

 _Ella también miro la cajita y se sonrojo_

 _-_ No puedo creer que aun sigas con este juego Wendy- _me acerque y recogi la caja, saque el disco y lo puse en la play-_ ven siéntate- le indique en el piso delante mio.

Ella se sentó y cogió el mando, me senté detrás de ella y la rodee con mis piernas.

-Que le ves de entretenido a ese calvo- _susurre en su oído, ella se puso tensa_

 _-_ El es muy hermoso como dios- _respondió relajándose-_ además esa clava que tiene lo hace ver muy se… - le tape la boca para que no hablara, y le empecé besar el cuello.

-No sigas hablando de el- _respondi, no iba a dejar que un personaj de un videojuego me gane-_ además el no te haría lo que yo te voy a hacer- _la voltee y la empece a besar._


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: M

Era un día como cualquiera, después de que reconstruyeran el gremio, después de Tartaros, decidi regresar a ese lugar, bueno creo que me vi obligado.

-Doranbolt…- _dijo tímidamente Wendy, que ya tenía sus 17 años._

 _-_ ¿Qué pasa Wendy? – _respondi_

 _-_ Me podría ayudar con algunas cosas en el alamacen- _esta vez me lo dijo con una sonrisa_

 _-_ Claro- _respondí inmediatamente, me pare y la seguí_

 _Ella esta vez vestía un pequeño short blanco y una camisa azul, tenía su pelo suelto que se movía al compas de su caminar, abrió la puerta de un salón oscuro, me hizo pasar y luego cerró la puerta con el seguro._

 _-_ Y para que me necesitas- _dije mientras me acercaba lentamente, ella solo agacho la cabeza._

-Que te dije de estar mirándole los pechos a otra mujer- _dijo mientras se agarraba sus casi inexistentes pechos-_ yo se que los míos no son tan grandes como las del gremio, pero yo se que van a crecer- _se abrazo y se puso a llorar._

 _-_ Y-yo… yo nunca les mire los pechos a otras mujeres- _dije mientras trataba de consolarla_

 _-_ MIENTES!- _grito mient_ _ras me empujaba_

-Que quieres que haga para que lo demuestre- _dije esta vez abrazándola_

 _-_ Di-dime que nunca me vas a dejar y que me quieres- _respondio mientras se refugiaba en mi pecho_

 _-_ Te quiero y por eso nunca te voy a dejar- _repeti mientras ella se abrazaba a mi y me miraba a los ojos, ver esos hermosos ojos me descontrolo un poco e hice que me acercara a sus labios._

 _-_ Hazlo- _ordeno mirándome mas intensamente, me acerque y uní nuestros labios enredándonos en un juego apasionado, ella empezó a acariciarme mientra yo me dedicaba a besar su cuello._

 _Cuando estuve a punto de quitarle la camisa, un golpeteo nos hizo girarnos bruscamente, hay se encontraba Natsu y Lucy, al parecer muy enredados y votando algunos gemidos._

 _-_ Al parecer alguien ya nos a ganado el sitio- _contesto Wendy con un poco de burla-_ bueno vámonos no hay que cortarles el royo.

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros para otro día será- _dijo mientras me sacaba a trompicones del almacen_

 _Ella tenia razón teníamos mucho tiempo para hacer esas… cosas…_


	3. Chapter 3

Genero: Frienship

Recuerdo que cuando era niño, a nosotros nos gustaba jugar con espadas de madera en nuestro pueblo natal, y también sentarnos por las tardes a escuchar anécdotas de los guerreros de la paz.

Casi todos los niños del pueblo estaban sentados rodeándolos

-Y luego Xemerius arranco la cabeza a uno de esos monstruos que quería destruir a la niña - _recito el caballero mientras que con una espada de madera empezaba a actuar, tenia armadura de plata y capa blanca, era la vestimenta con lo cual se caracterizaban –_ Ronvolt agarro a la niña y se la llevo con sus padres, salvándola de esos peligros- _era uno de esos caballeros de la paz, Lahar estaba sentado a mi costado mirando con asombro, el era mi mejor amigo-_ Mi escuadrón y yo terminamos con todos los monstruos, al terminar regresas al pueblo agotados, pero fuimos aclamados en el pueblo- _grito efusivo alzando los puños en alto_

 _Lahar se paro y como todos los niño,s se pusieron a gritar, yo también no me aguante y me puse a dar saltos de emoción. Cuando los caballeros de la paz se fueron, algunos de los niños del pueblo empezaron a corretear por el pueblo, mientras que otros agarraron sus espadas de madera y se pusieron a pelear._

 _-_ Yo cuando sea grande formare parte de los caballeros blanco- _me dijo Lahar mientras tomaba posición y me intentaba dar con su espada de madera_

 _-_ A mi no me gustaría recibir órdenes de nadie- _respondi mientras golpeaba a Lahar y lo dejaba tumbado, me acerque y le tendí la mano-_ me gustaría unirme a uno de esos gremios donde hay magos

 _-_ Entonces yo me encargare de hacer que al gremio que te unas siga las reglas y si es uno oscuro…

-Yo se que aunque sea malvado tu siempre me vas a ayudar- _respondí mientras ayudaba a_  
levantarlo.

-Tienes razón, aunque tu te unas a un gremio oscuro,, yo siempre intentare ayudarte en lo que sea… no crees Doranbolt?- _respondió mientras tomaba mi mano-_ no creo que te arrestaría… te digo porque?

-Porque somos amigos- _respondí feliz_

Y si fue así que aunque hayamos estado en bandos diferentes, siempre hemos conservado nuestra amistad.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de ese año en lo que todo paso, y Tártaros destruyo todo, llevándose con el algo muy preciado para mí, mi mejor amigo, Lahar, quien siempre me ayuda y me consiguió un gran trabajo, y yo ¿Cómo le pague?, dejándolo tirado y muerto, mientras ese hombre-gato tiraba explosiones por todo el consejo, matando miembro por miembro.

Y ahora me encontraba frente a Fairy Tail, dándole otra vez problemas… ella estaba ahí mirándome con sus pequeños ojos, a punto de llorar, aunque haya pasado un año yo un digo con la culpa de haberla dejado abandonada en esa isla, dejarla perdida en el tiempo siete años, fue lo peor que cometí y lo que siempre me hare recordar.


End file.
